This invention relates to a thermally insulated pipe, in particular a pipe for mining industries which comprises at least an outer pipe and an inner pipe, the pipes being concentrically positioned with respect to each other. Between the pipes, a thermally insulating layer is arranged, which consists preferably of heat resistant material.
Thermally insulated metal pipes of the aforementioned type are used in mining industries. When the outer pipe is, however, made of a synthetic material there is the disadvantage that the surface of the outer pipe is charged with static electric loads, which may give rise to explosions.